Raven and Madi
by SadeSkele
Summary: Once Upon Elementary is where everyone's story begins. Including the story of the friendship between Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter. (I likely won't continue this so please don't ask me to)


_If you can't tell I love EAH! This is my short one time fic about my thoughts on Madeline and Raven meeting as I love the two girls so much. I hope you enjoy it and review it._

* * *

_Once Upon Elementary, the perfect school for girls like you…_

The words of her evil mother rang though Raven Queen's head. What defined evil? Raven didn't know, but her mind was molding in thinking it was heritage that makes you malevolent. Her mother was a jealous woman by nature; she also had the utmost desire to be most beautiful thing alive. Then why didn't the mere child of six feel the same? Everyone treated her as she did, like she was going to be the same sinful person. She was an individual, not a younger copy of her predecessor… Right?

She was secluded from the rest at the lunch table. Raven wore a dark purple dress made of velvet; it covered her arms completely and went to her mid-thighs. Black stockings and Mary Janes complemented the look, even though it was still the end of summer. The heat she received didn't bother her, she was feelings too horrible emotionally to even care. Her ravenous hair lay slightly wavy and down to her waist was brushing against her face as she just looked down at her tray. A turkey sandwitch paired with an apple. What a taunt!

She banged her fists against her isolated section of the table and used her black magic on the apple and rotted it to the core. Everyone turned their heads over at her as her lunch and the red tray were scattered around. Apple White, her supposed future victim, just gasped with everyone. Raven quickly cleaned it up in embarrassment and just held her rotten apple her hands tightly in angst. Is this what they wanted her to do, is this the only way she'll ever get attention, is this..?

"You okay?" Raven heard a high pitched voice come from behind her. She only half listened to the person behind her and was unable to tell who it was, she could only guess.

"I'm fine Apple, just leave me alone, please?" she grunted back without turning around.

"I'm not Apple you silly! My name's Madeline," the voice moved to sit across from her and giggle at her.

"Oh sorry… I'm just sad… Sad and angry at the same time. Don't mind me," Raven replied as she looked up at Madeline. She had frizzy turquoise and purple hair and large green-blue eyes. She wore a big grin and mixed-matched fashion. Rainbow knee-highs, purple high-tops, turquoise gloves, and a purple hat were a standard. Raven knew who she was, Madeline Hatter, the Mad Hatter's daughter. Unlike Apple and the other children of royalty Madeline was neutral territory when it came to treatment from teachers and peers. Raven on the other hand felt ignored and unwanted. Madeline had the advantage of being there and no one even caring.

"Why are you sad? Here have some tea, that makes me happy!" she pulled two cups and a teapot out of her hat and placed them on the table. "It's ginger tea with LOTS of sugar! I'm not used to serving for others. This tea's usually just for me!" she laughed as she started to pour it into the cups "I just have tea with my daddy or Earl Grey," she continued to speak and pour the tea all around the floor near her.

"Um… It's getting on the floor," Raven interrupted the hysterical girl in front of her who was, surprisingly, making her feel a bit better.

"Floors get thirsty too you know," Madeline replied back to her before setting the teapot down on the table. "Come on, drink up. It's gonna make you happy!"

Raven stared down at the cup in front of her and shrugged as she grabbed it and took a sip. After swallowing she felt and uncontrollable smile come onto her face. _What else was in that_ she thought to herself as she touched her cheek. Even though she questioned it she didn't really want to deny that she was feeling much better, even if only for the hope of not being secluded once again. Madeline went on to talk about her tea parties that she has with her dad when in Wonderland.

"You know today's my unbirthday, but I've decided to make it yours instead," she smiled over at Raven "I see the way the act to you. It's not really mean, but they make you feel, you know, alone. That honestly makes me pretty mad! Peas and crackers!"

"Oh uh, thanks there… Can I call you Madi?" Raven beamed back at the future hatter.

"Of course you can as long as you promise to attend one of my tea parties after school today!" Madi chuckled after drinking another cup of tea.

"Oh okay, I really have nothing else to do anyway," Raven replied to her newfound friend.

As lunch ended that first day of first grade Raven understood what her mother had meant. It was a place where she'd find someone, someone, willing to look past her planned future; even though she still never wanted to go through with it. Could she really poison someone? She didn't know and never even wanted to think about it. Yet, going back to class she would be forced back into the idea she loathed. At least there was a difference now. That difference was a friend. Madeline Hatter.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope you R&R and enjoyed. I also hope some more EAH fiction is put on here as I'd love to read some._


End file.
